Dark Child
by White Mask Black Eyes
Summary: What if there was another prophecy? What would it have to do with Harry Potter?: New summary
1. Chapter 1

Dark Child

Chapter 1: Arrival

This is my first Harry Potter Story. If anyone has objections to it just tell me and I will stop it. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! That is the work of J. K. Rowling. So please enjoy!

Summary – Top of her class, Sarah works hard to be the best. But she has dark secrets to her life that she tries to deny. What will become of her when they are exposed?

(17 years ago) "Lord Voldemort, the child has been born." "Good Malfoy, tell me what is the child, a boy or a girl?"

At this Mr. Malfoy hesitated. The child was a girl, and this child was Lord Voldemort's child. He wanted a boy because then his plan would be easy.

"The child is a girl."

At this Lord Voldemort looked sharply at Malfoy and screamed "Get rid of her!"

Malfoy quickly and quietly complied with his lord's request. He dumped the child in the middle of a forest and left.

Unfortunately instead of being eaten the child was found by a German family and taken in.

(4 year for Harry at Hogwarts.)

"Sarah! I can see Hogwarts! We are going to have a great time at the Wizard Tournament! I bet you are going to be our school champion." said an excited Rebecca.

"I don't know about the school champion thing but I am sure we will have a great time." said Sarah.

They were coming from there school in Germany to participate for the Tournament. They were dressed in silver robes that gleamed in the light of their lamps. All the students were excited to get there because the flying mansion was a little cramped.

"SMASH!" "Eddy, watch the landing!" They had just landed on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Everyone, calmly and elegantly exit the mansion and line up on the ground. We are going to go into the Great Hall to have our opening feast."

All the students complied with their headmaster's request. Once everyone was off the mansion they followed their headmaster into the Great Hall.

It was grand, beautiful, and somewhat familiar to Sarah.

There are four tables lined with students. The first table she saw had students wearing black robes with a blue and white patch bearing a raven. The second table had students wearing black robes with a black and yellow patch bearing a badger. The third table had students wearing black robes with a red and gold patch bearing a lion. The last and final table had students wearing black robes with a silver and green patch bearing a snake.

"Hey Sarah, lets go sit at that table." said Rebecca as she pointed to the table with the students wearing the red and gold patches.

"Um… I want to sit at that table, the ones wearing the silver and green patches."

"No way." said Rebecca as she started to drag Sarah to the table with the red and gold patched students.

As they passed by the table of students who wore the silver and green patches, the flags above them started to flutter really fast.

"What is going on." said a frightened Rebecca. Everyone in the hall was looking at the fluttering flags.

Then suddenly the flags just stopped fluttering. Rebecca then quickly dragged Sarah to the other table and sat down fast. Rebecca was horrified by what she had seen.

Sarah sat down slowly still looking at the other table. This hall was so familiar but she could not pinpoint where she had seen it.

Dinner went by quickly. Some of the other school's students came by seeking some of their dishes.

Once the dinner was completed the headmaster of Hogwarts made a speech thus opening the tournament.

"I am going to put my name in tonight. It is just so exciting!" laughed Rebecca.

Sarah was relieved that Rebecca had recovered from the previous event.

The next night everyone gathered in the great hall. It was the night where everyone was going to find out who their champions were.

The first school read off was Bouxebatons. Their champion was Fleur.

Next was Sarah's school. "The champion is…. Sarah Oberlaa."

Rebecca was hugging Sarah. She was so glad that Sarah was the champion and not her because she was starting to doubt herself.

'Well, this is it.' thought Sarah.

Chapter 1 is done! REVIEW!

Oh and for clarification, there are 4 schools competing in the tournament instead of 3 like in the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problems?

Hey! Thanks for the review, THE Someone! It was great to have someone review. Well here is chapter 2!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Sarah made her way to the front of the Great Hall, where the headmasters, headmistress, and teachers were.

She was then directed to the chamber behind the table.

Once she was inside she gasped. It held many trophies in tons of cases. At her school, they had only one case filled with trophies.

She heard a laugh from the corner and turned to see Fleur. Sarah did not have time to retort back to her because Victor Krum had just arrived.

Fleur went back to twiddling with her wand and Sarah went back to gazing at the many trophies.

The door opened again as Cedric Diggery came in. 'Well, here is my competition.' thought Sarah. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again and Harry Potter entered.

Sarah was puzzled by this; actually, she wasn't the only one.

"What do you want? Are they calling us back into the Great Hall?" asked a puzzled Fleur.

Harry did not get a chance to respond as all the headmasters, headmistress, judges, and three other teachers came bursting in.

Sarah's headmaster came to her side and whispered to her what had happened.

Before she could say anything Fleur burst out saying "What! He is going to compete?"

'Oh no.' she thought with an inner sigh.

Madam Maxime stepped forward and started to defend her champion.

Victor Krum and Karkaroff started to list their own complaints.

Even her own headmaster made some complaints.

Mad-Eye-Moody growled and said," Well we have heard a lot from everyone except Sarah Oberlaa."

Everyone turned and looked at Sarah. She just elegantly stepped forward from the shadows and said." Do I want Harry to compete? No. Do we have a choice? No. The rules say that if someone enters and is chosen as champion, then they have to compete."

"She's right." Mr. Crouch said from his dark corner.

"Well that settles it!" replied a jubilant Ludo Bagmen.

"Well if that is all, then we should go to bed."

With that everyone went off to their own rooms, boats, carriages, and mansion for the night.

* * *

After the celebration that had been waiting for Sarah back at the mansion, she went to get a good nights rest.

'This tournament will be very interesting.' She thought. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Please review. PLEASE! 


End file.
